Masseur
by TheNyanTree
Summary: One night. C.C asks Lelouch to give her a massage. Yeah, we all know that it's gonna get downhill from there. CluClu, Post R2 fic. Oneshot.


Months had passed since the immortal duo adapted to their new life. Lelouch opened the small gates to his cozy home. Brick walls, hip roof, and little to no windows. Very modest, but he couldn't imagine to find another place to reside in. Besides, he was far too busy dealing with a pizza fanatic. Even now, he still didn't fathom quite much of how she thinks. She lived with him alright, and that was closer than any two accomplices could distance from one another. But it seemed that C.C just cut the gap only just enough, but not much as to let him get through her thick thick wall.

The windows were dark. Lelouch wondered if the girl slept early. He didn't know why she would, but being C.C, there needn't be a reason for everything she did.

He closed the door behind him and undid his scarf, only to put it back on. The fireplace wasn't bothered to be lit either. Too tired to bother himself, the young man went into the living room. Having memorized the goelogy of the house, he found the sofa no problem and sat for a quick nap-

"Ouch."

Lelouch jolted up and took the consideration to flip the nearest switch. The honey glow took color and on the sofa was C.C in a questioning position. Limbs sprawled lazily and her hair at every direction, wafting out her vanilla scent. Lelouch looked away as her clothes were distastefully disheveled. Her sweater pulled up, giving him a good shot of her white stomach.

"C.C. Fix your top right now. Please."

The fellow immortal groaned in response before rolling over so the low of her back was to him. Bare. Smooth. Begging to be touched. But Lelouch was a man. He wasn't the type to be tempted of women's body parts

C.C finally, reluctantly lifted her body and set her legs down. Her sweater fell down and covered her belly, thank goodness. She rubbed her eyes. "You disturbed me."

"Well, I'm sorry. But it was your brilliant idea to sleep on the sofa. Go to bed if you're still tired."

She yawned. "No. I'd rather continue where I left off."

C.C was about to lay down again, until her arm was pulled and she was dragged off. Lelouch grunted at how the girl wasn't the lightest of creatures, but she had to move. He would miss the luxury of claiming the bed to himself for a night, but sleeping on sofas wasn't a habit he was grown to tolerate. Well, he was about to consider to himself, but it was a nap. That's different.

"Ow. Not so hard!" C.C effortlessly yanked her hand away. She clicked her tongue at him before sitting back down,

"What are you talking about? I was not that harsh…" At least, not that he was able to do as so. He cursed his weak physique

"Let me sleep. You'll have the bed to yourself, won't you? I don't see why you're making a fuss. Now leave….argh." C.C shot a hand to her shoulder. Her fingers wiggled around and pressing her skin, as if she was trying to ease pain.

"What are you staring at?"

"Has something happened with your shoulder?"

"Hm? Ah, that." She returned her hand to her lap. "I slipped on the bathroom floor and tripped. My body's still swollen, it seems."

"Heh, now I wonder whose fault was that." Lelouch hid a chuckle as he remembered all the new Cheese-kun bathroom knick-knacks his companion just won. He bet fifty bucks that C.C got distracted of the yellow blob as it was in her every sight. And as a result, her legs lost concentration and she fell.

But now that she'd mentioned it, Lelouch did recall a plum-like color just slightly peeking out the upper back when her top was still untidy. The landing from the trip she had was bad enough to result a bruise.

"Argh…" She pushed her back against a cushion. a Cheese-kun towel just behind her head. Not yet finished drying her damp hair. "Not that it hadn't been long since I bathed, but my muscles should have gotten better now. ..hey."

"What?"

There was a glimpse of a smirk. "Massage me."

The smirk widened as Lelouch twitched at the sudden demand. He couldn't even imagine the thought, and it was unnecessary to boot. They were beings beyond of human measure. Their healing abilities were ten times in fold. If not, more. "Just get some sleep. You'll be good as new by morning."

"I know, but I don't like how this feels." C.C obviously didn't like the idea that her precious Cheese-kun was behind her pain

C.C began pressing her fingers on the back of her neck, she breathed from gritted teeth. "Fine, if you don't want to help me. Just go away."

 _And, here she goes.._

Lelouch shook his head and rolled up his sleeves. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Hm? What's with the sudden change?"

"Look, do you want your massage or not? Tell me where it hurts."

"Just around my back up to my neck."

Lelouch instructed for her to sit against the arm of the sofa. It was placed against the wall so he couldn't do as she wanted from the back. He rubbed his palms before placing them on her shoulders. He squeezed them repeatedly.

"You're doing it wrong."

"I'm massaging just fine. Or does it hurt? Not strong enough?"

"The latter, yes. But it's not that. You forgot to let me strip."

"What?!" Lelouch pulled his hands away in disgust, as if his witch was bare-clothed already.

C.C thought he was giving her the chance to take off her top. Her hands just reached at the hem of her sweater when a hand, yet again, clasped around her wrist.

"There's no need to be shy, you know." C.C didn't hold back an amused smile as she saw Lelouch's flushed expression. "After all, you'll only see my back."

"It's still unbecoming! Besides, you wear…undergarments as well. And I don't want to have to undo them for you."

"Relax. I'm not wearing anything underneath."

Lelouch couldn't believe this. "That makes it worse!"

"You used to see me with no pants nearly each day. I don't see why you can't handle me with no top."

He facepalmed at her logic. "That's because my shirt was big enough to cover the right places!"

"Look, I told you, If you don't want to help, don't. I don't like it when people help insincerely." C.C returned to her previous seated position. She tilt her head back and closed her eyes, expecting her warlock had decided to retreat to their bedroom.

Lelouch stood, staring into C.C's face. He was tired. She was tired. Everyone's tired. And it was probably easier for everyone if he just ditched it and go. But he stayed there.

She got shot, pierced by a stone the size of a bear's head, got drowned, and lost her memory for his sake. It's probably not his place to refuse her. This would definitely leave a mark for his dignity, but it wasn't often that C.C asked him to do anything for her.

He once instructed a man-made earthquake. He kidnapped the Empress of China. He outwitted an Emperor. So massaging a girl's body, bare or not, had to be a breeze, right?

He gave in. "Let's just make this quick, alright?"

C.C lifted an eyelid, peering at him below her lashes. "Oh? You change your mind?" She placed an elbow on the arm of the sofa and cradled her cheek. Her fingers between locks of her lime hair. Mock-seduction. "My body attracts you that much."

"No. It was your reverse-psychology."

She only grinned at his reply. "So you say." With a flip of her hair, she straightened her back again. "Alright, turn around."

Knowing she was about to strip, Lelouch shook his head. He still refused at the thought of a topless C.C. "No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"You don't have to take it off. Just roll it up."

His order earned a frown. "It's a hassle if it's like that."

"I'm only agreeing to massage you bare-backed, and that's as far as we go. No stripping." C.C was about to protest until the boy continued with, "You want sincere help, don't you? This is as much as I could handle without being halfhearted."

The female immortal raised her arms in defeat. "Fine, you win."

C.C shifted into position and Lelouch took a victorious stride behind her. He stared at a wall as she slowly rolled her sweated all the way up to her collarbone. He looked back to see none else than her milk-white back. Well, except for a wide smear of purple around the shoulder blades. He never thought that he had pressed down such wounds.

The client could feel her masseur digging holes into her back with his eyes. She pulled her cushion closer to her exposed chest. "I forgot to say that I fell twice, which is why it's that bad. Now massage."

Shaking his head, he laid his hands on her skin and began the massaging process. His finger carefully roaming as they pressed down. He bit his lip at how smooth it was. There were sheens following the spineline, aching for his fingers to gently trace it.

"Boya, you're being too soft. Press harder," C.C instructed. "Mesmerized by my skin, I suppose?"

"Stop sputtering nonsense." But Lelouch was glad she did. He nearly lost his focus.

He slid his thumbs as he put more pressure in every press. At first, he was a little hesitant with the bruises. The deep color was a huge contrast against the female's pale skin, and it made him wary. He wondered if she would flinch at the ghostliest touch. But like the rock she was, she didn't budge.

"More pressure."

"You sure?"

He received a nod.

Lelouch tightened his muscles, making his tendons bulge a slight. His fingers pressed harder as requested. He curled his palms and drew circles with the tips of his fingers.

The more pressure he put, the more he could feel his hands against the witch's skin. It wasn't that hard for Lelouch to ignore it, but as time went on, the dry smoothness sent an electric surge. It tingled at his fingernails. He wiggled them each time to shake it off.

"Ahh.."

"Wh-what's wrong?" Did C.C just… _moaned?_

"No, nothing. Keep going."

"…"

As he proceeded, Lelouch thought that he might have massaged the same place for a tad too long. Recalling where his witch said it pained, he stretched out his slender fingers upwards, his palms slowly following. Her drew more circles below the shoulders. Again, he was uneasy at how he was touching the girl's skin so freely. Yes, he was asked to, but still.

C.C let out another moan, this time sounding like she was holding it in. Lelouch stopped for a moment to tease, but as he did, he could clearly feel the tempo of breaths from the rise and fall of her shoulders. It was slow, calm, and it felt nice against his fingers. He held back, not wanting to bother her mood.

He moved his gaze to her back, returning to concentration. The silky skin felt a little more welcome than before. Slowly, as time went on, his fingers went up and up, palms crawling to the shoulders. Amethyst orbs trailed their way up the spine up to the neck, humped with a clump of sweater.

C.C felt fingers below her nape, trying to dig it's way up under her sweater in frustration. "I told you it'd be a hassle."

"…C.C."

The witch knew what was coming, and smiled slyly. "Yes, my dear warlock?"

Lelouch looked at a decorative lamp to distract a blush, one he was glad the woman couldn't see. "…You know what."

"Nu-uh. I want to hear it from you. Right out of your own lips."

The male immortal grated a glare on the back of her head. "Take your..ugh.. Would you mind removing your sweater?"

He heard a click of the tongue. "Boo. That question was so not sexy."

"The hell C-"

"But I guess it'll have to do."

Lelouch snapped his head to a different location as C.C crossed her arms at the hem of her sweater without warning. His pulse stiffed as he heard the clean slide of a cloth being pulled away from skin.

His gaze returned to his witch's back, entirely exposed to him. No ivory skin covered, it was all there at his touch.

He took in a silent breath to get a hold of himself, and put his fingers at the curve of her neck. He curled them like before, like a gentle squeeze, but with enough hardness, and resumed massaging.

He nearly stopped as he heard yet another moan erupt from his witch's lips. It was only a short time since her neck had it's share, and she was already letting out those..noises. Lelouch suspected that she might be a little more sensitive at the place he was touching. He gave himself a mental slap for attempting to blow on her neck to test.

Did he even need to do this anymore? Right according to his words, the bruises seemed to almost vanish, returning to it's milky glory. C.C didn't tell him to stop, and Lelouch couldn't find it in himself to stop either. Was she silently wishing for him to go on despite? Did his touch feel…good?

The female immortal let out another moan as soft as sigh. A smirk found it's way to Lelouch's lips. The sound came to his ears like music. As if they were..arousing him.

Lelouch watched as C.C hung her head lower. The sleek nape of her neck stretching higher to her lower scalp. It was like she was asking for more, subconsciously at least. He grinned and eagerly allowed his fingers do as so. He earned another moan.

"Ahh…that's enough. Thank you."

Lelouch abruptly stopped. _…That's it?_

He snapped his gaze away as C.C slipped her top back on, her white back shrouded beneath the fabric once more. She stretched in satisfaction.

"I'm going to bed. Oyasumi."

The late Zero watched as she stood up, and felt his fingers itch with a kind of longing. He didn't know what it was, or maybe he didn't want tto. Maybe he didn't want to admit. The feeling came since he had a good grasp of her neck, and it made him feel disgusted and pleased at the same time. His pulse warmed and his palms became sweaty.

Maybe…he knew all along.

He..wanted to feel that ivory skin again. Out of his own will.

Before he knew it, he snatched her wrist, and tugged her back. In a matter of milliseconds, the witch was on the sofa again, and right underneath her warlock. He was on top of her on all fours. Yellow eyes shrank slightly, totally caught off guard.

"Boya…?"

A smile was at his lips. "It's your fault for tempting me."

C.C blinked of confusion once, then twice. Her lips did a curve of their own as she caught on.

"Hmm. I don't know what you're talking about, warlock."

"Witch."

Lelouch dipped into her neck and grazed the tip of his nose up her chin, taking in her scent. He left trailed light kisses at her jawline, before sliding his lips to the corner of his companion's own. C.C lifted her head up, stealing his initiative to kiss her first. From how unexcitingly soft his kisses were, the girl guessed that things like these were still new to him, despite the few number of lip-to-lips he had before. But for tonight, he knew what his lips wanted, and he let that guide him. Though, that was clearly not enough.

C.C deepened the press between their mouths. Lelouch knew to follow her mouth movement, sweet and hot, transparent beads formed at his neck. Slowly, the kiss was roughened. The warlock leaned his head forward, taking the lead again. Lips still attached, he crept a hand at C.C's shoulder, and slid off the cloth to reveal a pale shoulder.

The female raised a brow, wondering what he was about to do. She felt him smirk against the kiss. The two gasped slightly as Lelouch parted his mouth from hers. He moved it down her neck, his lips formed an 'o', and C.C felt a small breeze against her neck, warm, smothering.

"Agh.. " she wheezed, fisting the side of her warlock's shirt. There were shivers at her nape. "What..was that for..?"

"Nothing." There was no trace of innocence at his eyes. It was clearly anything but 'nothing'.

Lelouch rested his forehead against hers, his strands of ebony tickled her ears. He parted his lips, and C.C thought he was going to kiss her again. Instead, he released a husked groan.

"At this rate, neither of us will have any sleep."

C.C looped her arms around his neck. "And who's fault do you think will that be?"

Lelouch widened his smile. "Only one way to find out, C.C."

* * *

 **I..never knew I could write this way...**

 **Eh-ahem! Anyways, it's been a while since I've seen any CluClu fics so I decided to write one myself.**

 **I also have to note that I don't exactly know much about massages, so if you found any inaccuracy, I'm sorry.**

 **So how did it go? Did it feel a kinda fast-paced (it did for me)? Is my writing bad? Was everyone in character enough?**

 **Tell me what you think in your review. Feedback is most welcome.**

 **(Btw this is pretty irrelevant, and I don't know if I'm too late or early, but good luck to those who're about to graduate. My graduation day's tomorrow :D)**

 _ **26/7/16 Replies to my preshaz guests:**_

 _ **Nana-chan : HUEHUE TY SO MUCH :D Wait..smut? I just wrote..SMUT? And I hav talent for dat? Ah well, so much 4 being innocent. The again, wat do I expect since I wrote something like this X3**_

 _ **emareyes87 : Your vereh welcome! Yea, there isn't much cluclu nowadays or any code geass fic at all, in ffnet at least. I miss all da authors of cg who've made pretty awesome, effing INCOMPLETE fics :'( SRSLY CG AUTHORS, WHERE ART THOUUU TT^TT**_

 _ **Anonymous : Lolol da last part was kinda steamy. I really surprised myself that I finished dis off in SUCH a way. Da hell happened to meh. Liek, I was just blushing over cheek-kissing last year, now I've done an ara-no-top-desuwa and making out on sofa-chan o.o Da hell happened to meh. AWWH THANK YOUU SO MUACH :DD**_

 _ **TY SO MUCH 4 REVIEWING :DD**_

 **=^~^= Thankchu for reading =^~^=**

 **~TheNyanTree~**


End file.
